In a vehicle which uses a belt-type continuously variable transmission, engine torque is transmitted through an input shaft to a drive pulley of the belt-type continuously variable transmission. The torque is transmitted through a metal belt from the drive pulley to a driven pulley and then transmitted through an output shaft and a differential gear from the driven pulley to a driving wheel. A clutch for controlling the transmission of torque to the driving wheel is typically positioned downstream of the transmission in respect of the flow of torque. By disengaging the clutch when the vehicle is towed while the driving wheel is in contact with a road surface, the rotation of the driving wheel is not transmitted to the transmission.
In one type of vehicle, however, the clutch is disposed between the engine and the belt-type continuously variable transmission. When this type of vehicle is towed, the clutch is disengaged, but input from the driving wheel is transmitted to the transmission. Typically, when a vehicle is towed, the gear ratio of the belt-type continuously variable transmission is set on the low side (here, “low side” means that the rotation speed of the driven pulley is low), and thus torque is input from the driving wheel side and the drive pulley of the belt-type continuously variable transmission rotates at high speed.